The Significance of Bubble Gum
by mandragora1
Summary: Finally!Chapter5!(In which Neville and Luna go shopping and cover some...tracks)What will happen when clumsy Neville Longbottom learns a thing or two from the Mysterious Luna Lovegood? Romance! Action! Mystery! And appearences by the rest of the gang too!
1. Wands, Pine Trees, and Kumquat Malts

Neville Longbottom was relishing in the freedom of the last wisps of his summer vacation. In just a few short days he would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This day he had school shopping to do in Diagon Alley. Mostly the usual items--quills, ink, parchment--but one item in particular.  
  
"What do you mean 'the wand picks the wizard'? I should think that any wizard would be proud to inherit a wand that once belonged to such a talented young man!" Gran's face was rapidly gaining color with the effort it took to yell at Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Madam, I have never known a Witch or Wizard to purposely stunt a child's magical ability could the situation be helped! It's positively disgraceful.." Neville was very sure that Mr. Ollivander's eyes were going to displace themselves.  
  
"How dare you! I'll have you know." Neville stopped listening. A flash of familiar dark blond hair caught his eye--could it be?  
  
Neville went running out of the wand shop into a large crowd of witches and wizards.  
  
"Luna! Luna Lovegood!" Neville dodged a very offended looking wizard.  
  
"Neville?" Luna turned just before she could enter Florean Fettescue's ice cream shop.  
  
Neville was positively speechless at the sight of her. This was not the girl who bravely ventured into the department of mysteries with him last year. She had grown. In more ways than one. Not only was she taller but she had curves as well. Neville was becoming terribly aware of the fact that he was staring at Luna Lovegood's new body.  
  
"Neville? Are you all right? Neville?" Neville's head snapped up.  
  
"Oh, hi, Luna. I was just, um." Neville's words failed him as he looked over Luna's shoulder to see an older wizard looming over her. He reminded Neville of a thin, twittery owl. His sandy colored hair was strewn about to give the suggestion of feathers, and his thick, oval rimmed glasses gave the appearance of large owlish eyes.  
  
"Oh, Neville this is my father. Daddy, this is Neville Longbottom. He's one of the people from the Department of Mysteries. He was very brave you know, he even carried Hermione Granger after she--"  
  
"Uh, thanks Luna. Nice to meet you Mr. Lovegood." Neville said quickly as he ducked his head and shook Mr. Lovegood's hand. He didn't really want to answer any questions about that particular adventure.  
  
"Longbottom.that sounds familiar.did your parents go to Hogwarts?" Luna's father asked.  
  
"Yes, actually.."  
  
"Ravenclaw, right? I think I remember-"  
  
"No, Gryffindor actually" Neville interrupted "Well, my mum was a Hufflepuff, but her name wouldn't have been Longbottom"  
  
"Ah, yes. Well I suppose not." Mr. Lovegood suddenly became very interested at a spot over Neville's head. "Well if you two have some catching up to do, I have a few errands to run. I'll meet you in the bookshop around four okay?" He said, pressing a number of galleons into his daughter's hand.  
  
"Alright, Daddy. Be careful and mind that you don't pass under any fir trees!" Luna kissed her father on the cheek before he strode off toward the other end of the alley.  
  
"What's so bad about fir trees?" Neville regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.  
  
"Well, you see, this time of year, mid-summer that is, fir trees are often crawling with Nargles." Neville could already feel his attention wandering. "Then when the mistletoe is harvested they burrow into the berries, and wait silently until some unknowing witch or wizard wanders under, at which point they." 'She should not be allowed to move like that!' Neville thought as he watched entranced by the wonderful things her chest did as she moved her arms about excitedly. "Then, just as the witch or wizard expects to receive a kiss, the nargle enters through the mouth. The female nargle lays her eggs in the back of the throat where her young can feed off the person's magical energy. Nasty creatures, really. Right? Neville? Neville, are you feeling all right? Have you walked under any fir trees lately?"  
  
"What? Um.yes? Wait, no. Yes, no. What I mean to say is."  
  
"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Neville was relieved to see that Luna's attention had wandered as well. Though obviously not in the same direction that his had.  
  
Neville spared a glance toward Ollivander's wand shop. The large stuffed vulture on Gran's hat was tipping precariously to the side as her crimson face contorted into a look of utter malice. Then she apparently challenged Mr. Ollivander to a Wizards duel, considering that she was now pointing her wand at a spot directly between his eyes.  
  
"I think I have a few minutes." Neville said as he motioned towards the Wand shop.  
  
"Oh! Are you getting a new wand? That's very interesting. I hear that Mr. Fudge has a secret 'wand inspection team' that puts restriction spells on the new wands." Luna began. "You see, he wants to make sure that he's the most powerful wizard around, so he's starting with the new wands, then he's going to move on to students at Hogwarts." "Really?" Neville said, feigning interest. At least he had managed to keep his eyes firmly on the ice cream shop. "Was that your grandmother? [I'd really love to meet her and-"  
  
"Yeah, maybe after we eat, alright? She seems pretty busy right now." Neville was truly concerned for his well being, should he return to that shop. Besides, it gave him more time to spend with Luna.  
  
"You're right, I am rather hungry" Luna looked distracted as she made her way to the only available table in the crowded ice cream shop.  
  
As they were looking at the selections, Neville peeked over the menu at the young Ravenclaw sitting across from him. She was wearing her ever-present fluorescent orange, radish-shaped earrings. He had heard Parvati and Lavender making jokes about them more than once, but Neville never really understood what was so bad about them. Her hair was in a loose bun at the top of her head, secured with her wand. It was really quite lovely, despite the fact that it was probably a safety hazard to the nervous wizard behind her. Then Neville noticed her necklace. It consisted of a long chain of Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum wrappers, and at the end was a very small glass disk. 'Odd' thought Neville, as his eyes traveled down the length of the necklace directly to Luna's. "And for you sir?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Sorry?" Neville silently cursed his teenage hormones.  
  
"What would you care to eat sir?" The waiter asked impatiently.  
  
"Err.two scoops of mango-walnut please." Suddenly, Neville remembered that he didn't particularly care for mango-walnut.  
  
As the waiter walked away, Neville vowed to never let his hormones distract him like that again, it could prove fatal in Snape's potions class.  
  
"Good choice" Luna said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Neville was suddenly terrified at the thought that Luna may be a mind reader.  
  
"Mango-walnut. It's one of my favorites."  
  
"Oh" Relief washed over Neville's face. "Mine too. I just love it. Can't get enough, really"  
  
Luna appeared to be staring off into space. Just at that moment Neville felt a hand grip his shoulder. He shot up in surprise causing his chair to fall with a loud crash. He turned to see Ron Weasley, laughing like a madman.  
  
"Sorry, Neville," Ron said through the tears in his eyes. "Didn't mean to frighten you"  
  
"No, that's okay. I just."  
  
"Hello, Ronald!" Luna interrupted in her rush to greet Ron. "How has your summer been?"  
  
"Oh.I didn't see you there, Luna. It was fine, I guess" Ron looked distinctly less comfortable than he had moments before.  
  
"Have you found a table yet Ron?" Ginny Weasley yelled over the noise of the ice cream shop. She was dragging behind her a very disappointed looking Hermione Granger.  
  
"No. I think they're all full!" Ron said as Ginny made her way to where he was standing.  
  
"Oh, Neville, Luna, it's so great to see you! Mind if we share a table?" Ginny asked, appearing eager to sit down.  
  
"Ginny, let's not bother them. They look like they want to be alone." The elder Weasley shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Nonsense, I.oh wait. You two weren't on a date or anything were you? Because we could go somewhere else" Ginny frowned.  
  
"No!" Neville scooted to make room. He noticed that Luna was still staring intensely at Ron, who looked as though he had just swallowed a blast-ended screwt. Neville felt a vicious pang of.of what?  
  
"Oh, good. The ice cream is here." Neville decided that he must be much more famished than he had thought for him to feel so strange.  
  
Throughout the next hour, he brooded silently. He was here first! What did Ron have to make Luna stare at him like.like that? 'I wish that they would just leave' He thought. Then, as if by magic, Hermione granted his wish. 'No, Ginny. I have to get my books! I need to make sure that I have the money for all of them before I spend any more on sweets. And if your mother finds out that you-"  
  
"Okay, okay. No need to bring Mum into this. It was nice to see you two again." Ginny nodded at Luna and Neville.  
  
"Yes, we'll see you on the Hogwarts express. Bye!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Ron muttered as he leapt out of his chair as though it was on fire.  
  
Both Neville and Luna said their goodbyes and turned back to their table.  
  
"I suppose you'll want to go collect your wand now?" Luna gazed into her kumquat malt.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could stay a few more minutes, that is if you're not in a hurry" Neville scratched the back of his neck.  
  
" I like your eyes." Luna said starring at Neville's face. "Did you know that Ronald's eyes are two different sizes? One eye is slightly higher than the other as well. Sad really."  
  
"No, I.oh, is that why you.?" Neville suddenly thought better than to ask that question. "Never mind."  
  
"His sense of humor is really rather unfortunate as well. I know all his friends try to help by going along with his jokes, even I try to participate, but I'm beginning to wonder if it isn't giving him a false confidence?"  
  
"Well.I." Neville didn't really know what to say to that.  
  
" When did you lose your wand? I know that I was worried that someone had hidden mine several times. Did you try asking around for it?"  
  
"What? I.oh, no I didn't lose it. I broke it in the department of mysteries last year and-"  
  
"Oh, that's really very unfortunate. You know, Great Uncle Ollivander says that a second wand is never as good." Luna's attention threatened to wander towards the reflections in her spoon.  
  
"You're related to Mr. Ollivander?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. My mother's maiden name was Ollivander."  
  
"Really? Because." Neville was distracted by what Luna was doing. She had taken off her necklace and appeared to be looking at the gum wrappers through the tiny glass disk. "What are you doing?" Neville asked.  
  
"You don't know?" She said as she reached in her handbag to pull out a copy of the Quibbler. She turned a few pages then handed the paper to Neville.  
  
Neville promptly choked on his ice cream.  
  
"Hidden Messages on Gum Wrappers!" The headline read. "Decode the future by chewing bubble gum!" 


	2. Chocolate Frogs Dipped in Stinksap

Neville grasped the Quibbler as if his life depended on it.  
  
"There are hidden messages in the wrappers of the popular Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum says one high ranking employee at the gum factory.  
  
'Yeah, I reckon they've always been there. Surprised you haven't seen them yet.' Said our source. 'We've gotten all sorts of letters. One lady writes once a week swearing that the wrappers give her the exact dates of when her bunions are going to hurt. Don't know how many saying the wrappers told them the when You-Know-Who was returning.'  
  
When asked how to read the messages, the source responded: 'Couldn't tell you. Never really been able to figure out the marks myself. I always just figured they were blotches from the ink or something.'  
  
Upon close inspection with a magnifying glass, what appeared to be a delightfully pink and blue background becomes thousands of tiny dots, barely decipherable from one another."  
  
"Luna, can I see your necklace?" Neville asked, looking up from the paper.  
  
"Of course! The third from the end is really quite interesting. Something about the up coming Quiddich World Cup. Apparently, it wants me to bet 100 galleons that the Cannons will win. I don't know much about Quiddich, but I think that may be a long shot."  
  
Neville tuned Luna out as he looked through the glass at the wrappers. "These are just tiny specks. I don't see any difference!"  
  
"Well it is harder for some people. I'm sure it will come to you with time." Luna sounded genuinly disappointed for Neville. "Have you ever had Droobles? I used to be very fond of it. But when daddy printed this article I chewed so much to get the wrappers that I accidentally burst a bubble right over my crup's head. Poor Shnoodle was covered in pink stickiness all week. It wasn't until he came home with a sock stuck in his fur that I decided the only thing to do was to shave him."  
  
Normally Neville would have found this at least mildly amusing, but right now he was busy retrieving his heart from the pit of his stomach. 'I don't know what I was thinking' Thought Neville. 'It was in the Quibbler for Merlin's-sake!'  
  
"You can keep that if you like." Luna stared into Neville's eyes.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I.I think I will if you don't mind." Neville noticed that the crowed was beginning to thin. "I better go check on my wand."  
  
"Great! I'll get to meet your Grandmother! I'm sure my great-uncle won't mind a visit either." Luna laid a galleon on the table.  
  
"Oh, you probably don't want to.err, she's not very.friendly today." But by the time Neville had placed his money on the table and turned around, Luna was halfway out the door.  
  
As Neville stepped into the wand shop, he noticed that some sort of truce must have been made. Gran was finishing up the papers, and the scorch marks on the walls were fading quickly in the waning light.  
  
"If there were another reputable wandsmith in this country, you would never see a penny of my money." Gran spat as she handed over the papers along with a small pile of coins.  
  
"I would be delighted knowing I would never see your fat head again either, my dear." Neville noted the level of immaturity the two had reached as Mr. Ollivander gently handed over his new wand. "Eleven inches even, maple wood, with heart string from a particularly vicious dragon." Then, under his breath he whispered, "perhaps your grandmother should consider giving a few. It's not like she makes much use of her heart these days." Neville bit back a snigger.  
  
"Uncle!" Cried Luna as she launched her self at the old man.  
  
"Well hello Luna! And how's my favorite great-niece today?" Mr. Ollivander asked, holding the embrace.  
  
"Very funny! You know very well that I'm your only great-niece!" Luna giggled.  
  
"Right you are, right you are. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
  
"Well, I was doing some school shopping when I ran across Neville and I.oh, yes." Luna switched focus rapidly, grabbing Gran's hand and shaking it violently. "Hello Mrs. Longbottom! My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm a friend of Neville's from school and I would like to say what a fine person you have in your care! And I very much like your hat!" Luna recited with the air of a soldier answering to his superior.  
  
"Thank you.I suppose." Gran straightened her vulture importantly, as it had nearly been shaken off with the enthusiasm of Luna's greeting. "Neville, we really should be getting along."  
  
"Alright Gran." Neville gathered the bags. "I guess I'll see you on the train then."  
  
"Oh yes. Will you be bringing your iMimbulus mimbletonia/iagain? I think if you are, then perhaps I will bring an umbrella this time." Luna's bulbous eyes seemed to penetrate Neville's skull.  
  
"I.what? Oh, yes. Yes I will be bringing it. But it's much better trained this year, and I'll remember not to poke it." Neville could feel the heat rising up his cheeks.  
  
"Alright then. Goodbye Neville!"  
  
"Bye Luna. Goodbye Mr. Ollivander." Neville held the door for Gran as she exited.  
  
"You know that girl? Rather strange isn't she?" Gran asked with a sneer.  
  
Neville wondered momentarily if Luna was really that strange. And if strange was such a bad thing?  
  
hr  
  
Finally, the day came to board the Hogwarts Express. As Neville waited to get on the train he reflected over the past couple of days.  
  
After he returned home from Diagon Alley, he spent hours trying to break the code on the mysterious wrappers that his mother had been giving him for years. He had finally retreated to his bed in defeat, only to wake up the next morning to try it all over again. His Quibbler was now torn and stained in an effort to squeeze every last drop of information out of it. Unfortunately, the article seemed to only have had the premise that it could be done not how to do it. He had briefly thought that he might ask Luna if she could read his precious gum wrappers, but quickly changed his mind when he imagined one of the gum wrappers reminding him to always wear clean underpants.  
  
Even Gran was beginning to get concerned with him. She knocked on his bedroom door several times a day with strange excuses, 'Have you done your school work' 'Don't forget to feed your plant' and the most outrageous 'I brought you a snack!' After Neville had refused her last offer of tea and biscuits, she stormed off, muttering something about 'going blind'. She even seemed genuinely happy when Neville came marching downstairs this morning, dragging his trunk behind.  
  
As Neville tried with all his might to pull his trunk over the steps onto the train, he felt a force lifting it from the other side.  
  
"Alright, Neville?" Harry Potter asked as he tugged on the other side of Neville's trunk.  
  
" Fine, thanks. You?" Neville inquired.  
  
"Alright, I suppose. The compartment in the back should be free." Harry pointed towards the back of the train.  
  
"I saw Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in Diagon Alley a few days ago. I wondered where you were?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I...ummm.had to see Fred and George about some business. Here we are." Harry noted quickly. Neville noticed that Harry was eyeing his iMimbulus mimbletonia/i suspiciously.  
  
As Neville entered the compartment, he noticed a familiar sight.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Luna waved excitedly. "How was your summer?!"  
  
Harry looked a little shocked at such a vibrant greeting...or perhaps he was noticing the some new additions to Luna's body as well. "Ummm.fine, I guess." He said with a half smile. Neville felt a clench inside his stomach.  
  
"Wonderful!" Luna beamed. "Oh, Neville! Your plant looks very healthy!  
  
"Oh.yes, thanks. I started it on a new diet of-"  
  
".Going to wring his little ferret neck, I am.see how he likes a.oh, Hi all." Ginny Weasley appeared at the door.  
  
"What's all that about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy decided it would be funny to barricade the door to the loo.while I was in there." Ginny frowned "Made me completely miss the prefects meeting!"  
  
"You're a prefect?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes, what of it?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean.I was just-"  
  
"Hi!" Hermione Granger yelled as she slid the door open again. "Ginny, where were you? We waited-"  
  
"Don't ask." Ginny insisted with clenched teeth.  
  
"Budge over Neville" Ron asked. Neville briefly noted that he chose the seat farthest away from Luna.  
  
After some time, Neville was beginning to feel slightly crowded in the compartment, what with six people, six trunks, two owls, a cat, a plant, and a toad. He thought it was in his best interest to sit as quietly as possible and to take up very little space. Neville could feel his eyes start to droop, his head was falling to the side, and he was very relaxed. Luna Lovegood.she was getting very pretty wasn't she? i'Oh, dear, your school robes seem to have fallen off. Let me help you with that. What? You want to see my dormitory? Well if you insist.'/i  
  
"Oi, Neville! Catch!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Huh? I-Oof"  
  
Harry had thrown the chocolate frog directly at Neville's head. He would have caught it except the frog had managed to escape from the package, mid- air. Neville set his iMimbulus mimbeltonia/iat his feet while he clamored through his robes to find the missing chocolate frog, but instead returned with a very annoyed Trevor. Setting Trevor on the seat, he dove back in for the Chocolate frog, but unfortunately, so did Crookshanks.  
  
"Crookshanks! No!" Hermione lunged at the cat that was now making confetti of Neville's best school cloths. The train lurched and Neville was Certain that they were pulling into the Hogsmead station.  
  
"Hermione, no!" Neville screeched as she accidentally placed her hand on a very sensitive part of Neville's body.  
  
"Hermione, stop!" Ron yelled reaching for Hermione's hand. Unfortunately, Trevor picked just that moment to jump, flying right into Ron's face. Ron jumped and landed in Harry and Ginny's laps.  
  
"Ron!" They both screamed together, throwing the redhead back into the jumble on the floor. Ron, having landed in a very precarious position on Hermione, immediately jumped back to his seat and promptly knocked over Pigwidgeon's cage, opening the door and setting the bird free.  
  
Pig dived at a spot on the floor, and rose to the air with the chocolate frog clutched firmly in its grasp. But just at that moment Ron grabbed pig by the shoulders.  
  
"Gotcha now!" Ron yelled. Pig dropped the chocolate frog and it landed directly on top of Neville's iMimbulus mimbletonia/i. The plant immediately let out a great explosion of green slime, even fouler than the year before.  
  
Neville looked around at his friends, none of whom seemed to have had time to shield themselves from the blast, nobody except Luna, who was calmly reading her Quibbler behind a large umbrella.  
  
"Oh weasel, I just wanted to say that I." Malfoy took in the scene around him, and suddenly burst into laughter. 


	3. The Side Effects of Pumpkin Juice

The Side Effects of Pumpkin Juice  
  
Neville had just sat down to breakfast on his first day of sixth year when the post Owls swooped in to deliver the year's schedules. 'This should be an easy year' Neville thought as he opened the letter. 'No OWLS, no NEWTS, and no...'  
  
"Advanced Potions?" Neville promptly spit out his pumpkin juice. "Advanced Potions!"  
  
"Neville, calm down! What's wrong?" Hermione whispered, taking the parchment from Neville's hand. "Advanced Potions!"  
  
"Advanced Potions?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Advanced Potions!" confirmed Neville.  
  
"That has to be a mistake..." Ron said as he grabbed the parchment from Hermione. "Nope. Advanced Potions. How'd you manage that?"  
  
"I...I have no idea. I was sure I had gotten a 'troll' or worse..."  
  
"You didn't get your OWL results yet?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"I have, it's just that ...I couldn't really bring myself to look at them. I just told Gran to pick my classes." Neville began to mop up the juice on his trousers.  
  
"Oh. Well...congratulations in any case!" Hermione forced a smile, obviously feeling much sympathy for the clumsy Gryffindor.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances before giving Neville their deepest condolences.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Neville asked Hermione on their way to dinner. "I only ruined one dozen roses, not bad for a new wand eh? And Transfiguration went very well!"  
  
"Yes, well done Neville!" Hermione glowed at him. "Actually, it might actually be your new wand...they say the wand chooses the wizard." She said in a rather matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Why do you suppose Snape started us out on Love Potions?" Ron asked, "Doesn't really seem like his sort of thing..."  
  
"Hmmm...I suppose Dumbledore intervened. Some seventh-years told me that they began with Crippling potions." Hermione said with a grimace.  
  
Harry sipped his pumpkin juice. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do with this?" He asked as he shook the small red vile that contained his love potion.  
  
"The instructions said to give it to a random person, diluted with five parts of water for every part potion, and observe," Hermione recited as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, but who?" Ron asked.  
  
"A 'random' person." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
Neville's attention shifted to the Ravenclaw table. Instead of sitting by her self, as was usual, Luna Lovegood appeared to be surrounded by at least ten of her housemates, who were hanging on her every word. Neville watched as they took turns distracting Luna's attention to the left, while one of them emptied the contents of what was unmistakably the love potion, into her small glass of pumpkin juice on the right. He had counted more than five vials being used since he began watching.  
  
"Isn't that a little concentrated?" Neville asked Hermione as he pointed to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"What are they doing? That could have serious side effects!" Hermione said with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry, Ron and Neville all asked in unison.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Didn't any of you do you're summer work?" She paused for an answer. "Wait, of course you didn't. The pomegranate potion we made today is not technically a love potion, which is only a general term applied to all potions dealing with affairs of the heart. Technically, it's a passion potion." Hermione paused for effect. "Meaning that the person who drinks the potion will simply be more susseptible to wooing, and not just from one person." Again, Hermione paused only to see very confused expressions on her friend's faces. "Meaning that anyone can come along and try to convince a person under the influence of the pomegranate potion to...well, participate in certain activities..."  
  
"Oh, so somebody could convince Luna to go snog in the corner right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, with a typical dosage yes, but with that much concentrated potion I'm afraid the effects could be much more serious. She could be tempted to...you know...with just anybody! I'm going over there!"  
  
"Wait, Hermione! You can't just barge in on their table! They have their own prefects you know!" Ron said as he grabbed Hermione by the wrist.  
  
"I know, and I also know that two of them just gave undiluted passion potion to her! And I..."  
  
Neville watched as Luna picked up the glass and held it to her lips. He looked up to see Ron physically holding Hermione back and Harry determinedly staring in the opposite direction. 'Well, it's now or never.' Neville thought.  
  
"Accio glass!" Neville shouted as he pointed his wand at the offending glass. 'Please work, please work, please work...' Just as Luna lifted the glass for another sip it began to tremble, and then, miraculously, it began to slowly drift across the room, to Neville's waiting hand.  
  
"I did it." Neville stared incredulously at the glass. "That was too easy..." He whispered to himself. As he craned his neck to peer at the Ravenclaw Table, he noticed that Luna was missing! Was he too late? Did she already run off with some randy--"  
  
"Excuse me Neville, but why did you steal my pumpkin juice?" Luna asked, suddenly right across from him.  
  
"Ahh!" Neville knocked over the tainted juice in surprise. "Oh, I..." He looked at his friends for help, all of whom seemed to find their food extremely fascinating at that moment. "I...well, you see..."  
  
"Wallaby," said a voice from behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Neville asked. He looked up to see Ginny Weasley pointing down into the puddle of love potion and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Wallaby. There was a wallaby in your drink. Thank Merlin Neville had the foresight to take it from you!"  
  
"Oh! Well in that case, thank you very much!" Luna suddenly leaned across the table to give Neville a very firm hug, causing the heat to rush to his face. "I shall be very sure to always check my juice for wallabies in the future." And with this Luna swept out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well that was strange." Said Ron, as everyone else silently nodded his or her heads in agreement.  
  
'I still have absolutely no idea who I'm going to give this stuff to...' Neville thought as he flipped through {a book with the title} 'Love and Lust in Magic'. He hoped that if he found out what the results were supposed to be, he wouldn't have to give the potion to anyone. However, the best he had come up with was that 'reactions vary depending on the will of the consumer'  
  
"A wallaby is a small marsupial native to Australia." Insisted a loud voice from the other side of the Library.  
  
Madame Pince, apparently outraged at the gall of this student, came out from around her desk and tried to physically remove her from the library. Luna Lovegood, however, was having none of it. She purposefully strode towards Neville's table at the back of the Library, with the Librarian fast in tow.  
  
"Why did you steal my pumpkin juice, Neville?" She asked, not yet half way across the cavernous room.  
  
"I...umm...I was very thirsty?" Neville sputtered in a much quieter tone than Luna's.  
  
"You had a pitcher of juice right in front of you. Why did you steal my pumpkin juice?"  
  
"Well...you see...funny thing actually..."  
  
"Out! Out out out!" Madam Pince had lost her patients. She proceeded to grab both Neville and Luna by the back of their collars, dragged them out of the Library, and slammed the doors on them.  
  
"Heh, strong isn't she?" Neville said, desperate for a change of subject.  
  
"Why did you steal my pumpkin juice?" Luna asked again, in a calm, yet very firm voice.  
  
"Uh...let's go somewhere else and talk about this." He suggested, noticing a small crowd of students had followed them out of the library to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
Neville made his way to the room of requirement, which he knew would be empty, with Luna following behind silently. Well...almost silently...  
  
"Why did you steal my pumpkin juice?"  
  
"Luna, that's the tenth time you've asked me that."  
  
"I will stop when I have received a satisfactory answer. I'm accustomed to my housemates stealing things from out of my hands, but not someone I considered a friend. Are you my friend, Neville?"  
  
"I...well of course I am...it's just that-"  
  
"Then why did you steal my juice?"  
  
"Alright! Look, the other Ravenclaws had dumped quite a few vials of undiluted love potion into your glass, and I didn't want you to drink it because of the...side effects..."  
  
"What side effects?"  
  
A blush crept up Neville's face. "Well...it was really concentrated...and...umm...we're here." Neville paced along the hallway 'I need a place to talk to Luna' A shimmer of gold caught his eye 'Merlin she looks pretty in this light...I need a place to talk to Luna' Again, he was distracted by her presence. Somehow, during this time of night Luna's eyes didn't seem nearly so disturbing... 'I need a place to...talk to Luna'. The ritual having been completed he made his way back to the entrance. "Let's discuss this inside." Neville said as he opened the door.  
  
"Mmmm...Ron...we should stop, it's almost curfew."  
  
"Just a while longer...I...mmm...Hermione..."  
  
Neville looked on in horror as the two Gryffindor prefects, minus several crucial items of clothing, snogged each other's brains out. 'If I just quietly close the door they'll never know...'  
  
"Excuse me..." Luna said loudly, causing both Ron and Hermione to tumble backwards off the couch they were on. "Do you know when you two will be finished here, because Neville and I have some rather important business to discuss." 


	4. Nevviepoo and Moonbeam

A/N- I have actually had this chapter up at Checkmated.com for some time now...but somehow forgot to post it here! Sorry about that! Also, I noticed some concerns in my reviews and I would like to address those now:  
  
Making Luna "hot" is cliché- hmm...if this were a Ron and Hermione fic I would say yes. However I felt that since there was not a lot of Neville/Luna interaction in OotP, that she had to draw his attention in some manner. What better way then to have tremendous...assets. Neville will begin to like her for her personality in this chapter, but I needed a way to "light the torch" so to speak. Plus I've always liked the idea of Luna having a very attractive body, well...attractive in the conventional sense of the word that is. I just imagine her as having no clue that she's a "hot" and funny situations arising from that ignorance...  
  
Luna is Ooc: Err...I don't think so. I'm rather proud of my portrayal of Luna and Neville, thank you very much.  
  
Too much dialogue: Well, let's chalk it up to my style. I like the humor that comes with dialogue.  
  
Regarding the next chapter, I had written the entire thing based on a shopping trip involving several very interesting pairs of knickers. However the plot was apparently on vacation...so I may throw it out or rewrite it. I don't know yet.  
  
One last thing, I promise. Thanks so much to Dragonsbane1611, who I consider to be the god of Neville/Luna fics, for reviewing my story! I could not be happier! On with the show!  
  
Nevvie-poo and Moonbeam  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Get out!" Ron yelled.  
  
"This is not what it looks like!" Hermione said as she pulled her shirt over her head to cover her exposed bra.  
  
Neville trained his attention at the floor. "Sorry 'bout that. Come on Luna..." He said as he pulled the Ravenclaw by the elbow.  
  
"Did someone put a love potion in your juice as well? Is this the type of side effect you were talking about Neville?"  
  
"I...what? Luna, let's just go find an empty class room, okay?"  
  
"This is really quite interesting." Luna began rummaging through her bag. "Do you mind if I take some notes?"  
  
"Yes!" the two lovers screamed in unison.  
  
"Oh, I see. Quite understandable really. Exactly how much potion did you ingest?"  
  
"Out!" Ron insisted now approximately the color of pickled beets.  
  
"Right. Luna, I think now would be a good time to go." Neville continued to tug on her arm.  
  
"Alright, just one more question. How far did you get before we--"  
  
"Graaaaahhh!" Ron slammed the door in Luna's face.  
  
"Well, that was very unnecessary, don't you think?"  
  
"No, I think it was well deserved. Can we go please?"  
  
"Fine" Luna said, rather briskly. "I just don't see why they--"  
  
Neville waited for several seconds for her to finish her thought. "Luna?" His first reaction was to pull her away from whatever shiny object might be distracting her, however when he finally noticed Luna's crumpled form on the floor any irritation immediately slipped from his mind. "Luna are you hurt?" Neville leaned down to shake her when he noticed exactly what had stopped Luna in her tracks; Ron had slammed her cloak in the door. He had just reached for his wand to cast 'enervate' when he noticed a large pool of blood stemming from the back of Luna's head. "Shite"  
  
Neville managed to remove the cloak from the door only after chewing on the hem for what seemed like hours. He began to make his way to the infirmary while carrying Luna in his arms, both of their bags on his back and continually trying to ebb the flow of blood. He had just resigned himself to having to leave their bags behind when he heard a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Neville! What happened to Luna?"  
  
"Harry? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here, hold on!" Harry instantly appeared just a few paces away, causing Neville to emit a small yelp. "Oh, sorry to frighten you, it's my invisibility cloak. Here, let me take her—"  
  
"No!...err...I mean, no. It would be easier for me to just keep her, you can take the bags though." He handed Harry the two bags.  
  
"How did this happen? Did someone attack her?" Harry asked again rather urgently.  
  
"Well, it's all a bit strange really...see, we...umm accidentally walked in on Ron and Hermione, and Ron became more than a little upset. Well, you know how Luna is, so finally Ron slammed the door on her and I guess her robe was caught and it caused her to trip or something like that, so—"  
  
"Wait, you 'walked in' on Ron and Hermione? What do you mean 'walked in'?" Harry suddenly looked very serious.  
  
"Well, you know...they were doing...stuff. I tried to just shut the door but..." Neville began to process just what was going on. "You didn't know about them did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Harry's expression was unreadable. "Why don't we just keep this as our little secret for now, okay? They don't have to know that I know just yet."  
  
"Well...I..." Fortunately Neville didn't have to finish his sentence because he had reached the infirmary. He quickly laid Luna down on the nearest bed while Harry ran to fetch Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh my! That is a nasty cut!" Madam Pomfrey said as she applied various potions to the back of Luna's head.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh, she should be right as rain by tomorrow afternoon. She might have a slight concussion though, so I would like to have her stay here overnight." The nurse said with a smile. "Now you two should be going back to your dormitories, it's past curfew." Neville noticed that although she had warned them to go to bed, she had also left the room at that point, as if to give the boys a few more moments alone with Luna.  
  
"Err...you go ahead Harry. I'm going to stay here for a while longer."  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the common room when you get back. Oh, and you can take this." Harry reached into Neville's bag and brought out the invisibility cloak, which he had stored there earlier.  
  
"Won't you need it?"  
  
"Nah, I have a few other tricks up my sleeve." With a half-smile Harry sauntered out of the infirmary.  
  
Neville didn't really know why he had stayed; he just felt it was the right thing to do. He watched her eyes move back and fourth beneath her eye lids, and noticed that her nose twitched when she slept.  
  
"Are you having good dreams?" Neville whispered to the sleeping figure. "You're dreaming about me aren't you?" Luna's nose gave a particularly defined twitch. "I'll take that as a yes. I bet you're dreaming about holding me down and shagging me senseless, right?" Luna gave a small snort, then the words "purple" and "emu" escaped her lips. "Or, you could be dreaming about purple emus."  
  
Just before Neville left, he ever so gently touched Luna's hair. It reminded him of moonbeams.  
  
Just as Neville entered the common room, he began to wish that he had slipped on the invisibility cloak before he had come in.  
  
"Oi! Neville! Over here!" Harry yelled from the couch on the other side of the common room.  
  
As Neville approached he noticed hat Harry was sitting between Ron and Hermione, and neither looked very happy about it.  
  
"Neville, help me convince Ron to go on a double date with Paravati and Lavender this Friday."  
  
"Oh, I don't think--" Neville caught Hermione and Ron's intense gazes. The meaning of which was very plain; 'Don't tell Harry!'  
  
"Oh, why not? Lavender even said she has a thing for ginger hair..."  
  
"Harry, I already told you that I'm not interested." Ron folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yeah, but you haven't told me why not!"  
  
"Well...she's...she's just not my type."  
  
"Come on! You have to admit that she is very pretty."  
  
"I know she is!" This earned an icy stare from Hermione. Ron looked at her with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Oh! I get it!" Harry looked rapidly between the two, both of whom looked very nervous tat he had discovered their secret. "You don't want Hermione to be alone! Well in that case, Parvati told me that Ernie Macmillan did seem to fancy her, maybe it could be a triple date?"  
  
Hermione looked terrified. "No Harry, I don't--"  
  
"Okay, maybe not Ernie. What about Neville?"  
  
"Well, off to bed!" Neville excused himself in a hurry.  
  
"No, Neville stay. I'm sure it's nothing personal." Neville could see that Harry was having a very hard time concealing his smirk. "As a matter of fact, I know exactly what the problem is." Ron and Hermione again exchanged nervous glances. "Parvati thought this was the case, but I knew I should give you the benefit of the doubt. Hermione, I know you are in love with me."  
  
"What! Harry, I--"  
  
"No, Hermione, you don't have to hide it any longer. I know you must be infatuated with 'the boy who lived', but I want a girl who can love me for who I am."  
  
"Harry, I think there is something we should tell you. You see, Hermione doesn't fancy you, the problem is...well the problem is me really, I--"  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" Harry looked between his two best friends, apparently stunned. "I can't believe I never saw it before!" Both Hermione and Ron looked very relieved. "I want you both to know that I support you, no matter what lifestyle you choose. I'm sure that someday you will each find a life partner that loves you very much and--"  
  
"What!" Ron bellowed, as Hermione buried her face in her hands, having realized the joke.  
  
"Ron, he knows. He's set us up! It's all been a joke!" Hermione said as calmly as possible, trying very hard to control her own laughter.  
  
"I'll have you know that I never fancied boys, thank you very much and I...what? It was a joke?  
  
Harry shook uncontrollably as he nodded his head. "I can barely stand Parvati!"  
  
"Oh! Well that's...if you would have...I wish you would just..." Ron's face cracked into a smile. "Actually that was bloody brilliant! When did you have time to come up with that?"  
  
The next morning Harry and Neville returned to the infirmary, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. There were a few uncomfortable moments after Ron had apologized for slamming Luna's cloak in the door, but other than that the six friends seemed to have a wonderful time recounting Harry's prank the previous night. However breakfast time was getting near and the continuous grumbling of Ron's stomach reminded them that they had to eat before lessons.  
  
"Neville, would you stay just a few more minutes?" Luna asked.  
  
"Sure" Neville waved goodbye to the rest of his friends as he felt the heat rise up his cheeks. "Do you need something, Luna?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said that you carried me all the way here, is that true?"  
  
"Err...I didn't have much of a choice really..."  
  
"Thank you Neville" Luna stared deeply into his eyes, Neville had the impression that he had never been thanked so deeply in all his life.  
  
"Uh...you're welcome."  
  
"Why did you steal my pumpkin juice?"  
  
Neville considered banging his head against the stone windowsill. "Because there were large amounts of undiluted love potion it and it would have caused some very unpleasant side effects--"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, you could be very easily...taken advantage of..."  
  
"But I thought love potions were illegal at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Just one of the perks of being in Advanced Potions I guess."  
  
"Ah, I see. So, you have love potion? May I see it?"  
  
"Uhh...sure." Neville reached into his bag for his own vial. "Here you go, just don't—Luna! No!" Luna had swallowed the vial in one gulp. "Why on earth did you do that?"  
  
"I was curious. I have to know what you saved me from so that I could fully appreciate how you saved me, don't I?"  
  
"What? You realize I have to observe you for the next week right? I have to watch the effects of the potion."  
  
"Oh, goody! That means I'll have someone to go to the first Hogsmede trip with!" Luna actually giggled, which was a very un-Luna like thing to do. "Ooh! Did you ever learn how to read the bubble gum wrappers?"  
  
"No, Luna. I haven't had the time."  
  
"Oh, well you should really keep working at it. They are very useful, you know. If you want, I could help you with them." She gave a very loud hiccup.  
  
"Sure, we're going to be spending some time together as it is. You should really get some rest now. I have to get to class" Neville smiled softly. He looked over to notice that Luna was lost in the reflection on a glass of water. He began to silently make his way to the door.  
  
"Have a good day Nevvie-poo" Luna said, never taking her eyes off of the glass.  
  
"Err...you too...uhh...moonbeam" 


	5. When Rogue Feet Go Roaming

Luna had taken the love potion on a Tuesday. It was now Saturday morning and she has shown relatively few symptoms. She may have been a bit more giggly and girlish than usual, but other than that Neville hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. He didn't really have to spend much more time with her than he normally would have. He watched her during meals, most of which she spent at the empty end of the Ravenclaw table with a book. He even spent a few hours with her each evening in the library. Despite all their "alone-time" Neville had barely spoken two words to Luna, but it would have to be different tonight. He was going to Hogsmede with her.

Neville felt as though he was choking in every shirt he had put on. Everything he owned was either too short, too baggy, to tight or just plain ugly. "_Where did I put that money Gran gave me for new cloths?"_

Neville thought to himself as he began tearing apart his trunk in search for the galleons.

"Whatcha' looking for Neville?" Harry asked from across the room.

"The money Gran sent me for clothes, I thought I'd buy some while I was in Hogsmede tonight and I--"

Harry had thrown something hard and metallic at Neville's head.

"Oh, sorry." Harry tried to contain a snigger. "You gave it to me because you thought you might loose it."

"Oh, well great." Neville noticed that Harry was also trying on every piece of clothing he owned. "Who are you going to Hogsmede with?"

"Well, there's a group of us...Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I."

"Oh, so a double date?"

"Umm...not exactly." Harry had chosen a shirt and tucked his wand into his pocket. "Have fun Neville! I'll see you at dinner!"

"_Hmm...he certainly left in a hurry." _Neville thought to himself as he chose a pair of black trousers and a button down shirt. "_One button undone...or two?" _He checked and rechecked his reflection in the mirror. "_Oh come on! It's just Luna! One button will do...though two definitely looks...Oh forget it!"_

He made his way down the stairs to the entrance hall where students were already lined up to go to Hogsmede.

"Hello Neville!" Luna said as she made her way over to Neville. He noted that she was wearing a rather low-cut dress, as his gaze glued it's self to her chest. "_Maybe two buttons wasn't such a bad idea..." _Neville thought as he undid another button on his shirt.

"So...was there anything you wanted to do?" Luna asked Neville after they had gotten into town.

"Well...I was actually hoping that we could stop by the clothes shoppe. It won't take very long—"

"Wonderful! My best bra just went missing last week and I—"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh!" Luna giggled "A bra! It's this contraption meant to hold up my—"

"Luna! I know what one is...I just thought you'd rather shop for one of...those with your friends" Neville felt his cheeks grow hot.

"You are my friend, Neville."

"Well...I mean your girl friends..."

"Oh nonsense. We're here now aren't we?" Luna pointed towards the sign 'Madam Malkiens; cloths for all occasions, Magical and Muggle!'

Neville reluctantly went into the store, and was very pleased when Luna wandered off to the ladies section by herself. Not that he wasn't interested in what she picked...he just didn't like the idea of trying on trousers while in that state of mind.

Neville roamed rack upon racks of cloths, he picked out two pairs of jeans, held them up to make sure they fit, then moved on to the dress slacks where he did the same. He also found a few button up shirts in nice neutral earth tones. He briefly thought about getting some new underwear...but quickly decided that he didn't really feel quite as bold as Luna was.

"Is that what you chose?" Luna asked, as she made her way back toward Neville.

"Yes. I don't think I need anything else..."He double checked his pile as he made his way to the counter.

"Well, I meant the style of cloths. Don't you want something a little less...blah?"

"Blah?"

"Yes, blah. Did you see this?" Luna pointed towards what appeared to be a particularly fluffy pink flamingo, but upon closer inspection was actually a particularly fluffy pink sweater.

"Umm...no. I don't really think—"

"Well, what about these?"

"Well, I've never really cared for leather..."

"Okay...well this shirt is very nice..." Luna indicated a loose button up shirt that seemed very normal, but down at the very bottom was a moving pattern of waves crashing on rocks, and seagulls flying all around. Neville stared, transfixed at the sight.

"Well...maybe I could get that one." Neville said after some time.

"Wonderful! Let's go try it on..."

"Oh, I don't really see the point in that. I'm sure a large will fit..."

"You have to try on everything when you buy it. Otherwise it might be uncomfortable."

'_That's sound enough logic'_ Neville thought to himself. Though he couldn't help being reminded of all those terrible times when Gran would poke her head into his changing room while he was only half dressed.

Luna pulled him over to the changing rooms. Neville stepped into one and tenuously removed his cloths, replacing them with some of his new finds.

"How are you doing in there Neville? Can I see?" Luna yelled from the other side of the curtain.

"Err...sure." Neville stepped out wearing the fancy shirt Luna had picked and a pair of jeans.

"Oh, the shirt looks wonderful, but the jeans are far too loose. I'll just go get you another pair..."

Neville stepped back into the dressing room and had removed the jeans and had the shirt mostly off when Luna returned.

"What size were those pants?"

"I don't know...let me check. They're a size—"

"Well try these on in any case, I think they'll work much better." Luna stepped inside the changing room.

"Luna! I'm half-naked here!"

"I...what? Oh...so you are." Luna looked for a brief second as though she would giggle, but her face suddenly got very serious. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Neville was very sure that he had never had a girl look at him like that before, and briefly wondered if he should roam about school in boxer shorts with his shirt hanging open. Neville suddenly began to enjoy Luna's gaze a bit too much.

"Luna? Luna, can I help you?"

"Oh yes. Yes you can."

"Excuse me?" Neville silently cursed as his voice cracked.

Luna coughed. "Oh...um, sorry. Yes, you can try on these pants." She held out another pair of jeans.

"Thanks." Neville took the jeans, but Luna continued to stare at his body. Neville held the jeans in front of him to hide the bulge forming in his boxer shorts. "Umm...maybe you should go."

"Yes, that would be a good idea" She said quickly ash she made her exit.

'_Must be the potion. I've never seen her so--'_ Neville's thought was interrupted by a package of...something flying into the dressing room. _'Underwear?'_ Neville looked down at the pair he was currently wearing. They had been worn down to the elastic and there were a few rips here and there, but they were otherwise still good... "Luna, I don't really think I need any—"

"But they would look so good on you Neville...please?"

Neville thought about the exact implications of that. _'Well...I suppose one new pair wouldn't hurt...'_

After they were both finished at the clothing store Luna and Neville moved on to Honeydukes. Luna insisted that she still didn't care for sweets, though she bought large quantities of Drooble's, several Cicada Crunchies, and a small bag of Peppermint Imps. Then they made a short visit to The Three broomsticks, where Neville ordered a butterbeer and Luna ordered something that came flaming, with extra cocktail onions. The last place they found themselves was in a cozy little outcropping of rocks near the edge of town.

"How did you find this place anyway? It has a lovely view." Neville said through a mouthful of Swedish Fish.

"Mmm...funny you ask!" Luna bit into a Cicada crunchy. "See, on my first trip here I had come with a group of friends...or people I thought were friends until they left me in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. So, I ordered lunch to go and set off to find somewhere to eat it, and I settled on this place. I've been coming here every Hogsmede trip since." Luna smiled.

"Have you ever brought anyone here before?" Neville asked, as he realized just how secluded a spot this was.

"No one has ever wanted to come here before. Though one time I did meet this big, black doggy. I gave him my lunch because he looked much hungrier than I was. I wonder whatever happened to him? He was really quite smart..."

"Don't you have any friends in your house?" Neville interrupted.

"Well, some of the older prefects will occasionally return a book of mine if they find it..."

"So your housemates actually hide your things?"

"Yes. But I don't mind it so much...I find the most interesting places while looking for them. It's a bit like a treasure hunt."

"Oh..." Neville suddenly felt very bad for the young Ravenclaw.

"But I have friends back home. I write to daddy almost every day, and some of Mum's relatives."

"Oh? What does your mum do?"

"I don't really know. I'd like to think she's still dabbling in spell making. She always did love it..."

Neville was completely confused by Luna's response. "You mean you don't know where your mum is?"

"No, I know exactly where she is. She's dead." Luna said as if she were talking about the weather.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"Why?"

"Well...I mean...she's, um...dead." Neville looked pointedly at his shoes.

"Oh, well that's no reason to be sorry. It's not like she's gone forever."

"Oh...well, that's true." Neville felt it best to just agree. "We really should be getting back now..."

As the two made their way back to the main street, Neville wondered if he should ask Luna for help with the gum wrappers. _"It's just a dumb roomer"_ a voice in the back of his head insisted. _"The only people that can read them are crackpots and...Luna"_

Just as Neville finished his thought, he noticed something very odd. A pair of feet was walking down the street; actually, four pairs of feet...but there were no bodies attached.

"Oh dear...those feet should be careful, someone might step on them!" Luna said with worry as she watched the feet make their way towards the path to the shrieking shack.

Neville had a good idea of who those rogue feet belonged to...and he had a feeling he better do something about it. "Fancy a quick trip to the shrieking shack Luna?"

Neville practically dragged Luna half way to the shrieking shack until they were mostly caught up with the feet. Unfortunately, the shrieking shack seemed to be a popular place that day, rendering the "tap harry on the shoulder and tell him to cover his feet" method useless.

"Don't worry Luna, it's NOT LONG, until we get to the shack, actually it's only about EIGHT FEET ahead! I CAN SEE the BOTTOM of it now!"

"Do you have vision problems Neville? Oh look! The feet have disappeared! Must have run along home..."

"Yes, I suppose they have." Neville briefly wondered what business Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny would have in the Shrieking Shack, but then turned his attention back to Luna. "Are you still up for helping me with the Drooble's wrappers?"

"Sure! We can do it right now, in the room of requirement. At least we know Ron and Hermione won't be in there." Luna giggled and began making her way back to the castle.

"What? How did you..." Neville watched as Luna gave him what he thought was an exaggerated wink. "Oh...never mind..."


End file.
